The present invention relates generally to high density connectors and, more particularly, to high density connectors that are used to connect two printed circuit boards together in orthogonal and other arrangements.
High-density interconnect systems are used in numerous data communication applications, one such application being in network servers and routers. In many of these applications, the interconnect systems include male and female connectors that are mounted to different circuit boards, such as in the manner of conventional right-angle connectors, in which the two circuit boards are oriented at 90° with respect to each other, so that two edges of the circuit boards abut each other. Servers and routers require that the two circuit boards be joined together. In instances where the device system requires the use of multiple pairs of connectors to join the two circuit boards together, problems may occur when one or more of the connectors are misaligned. One, or more, of the connectors on one of the two circuit boards may be misaligned with their corresponding opposing connector on the other of the two circuit boards.
These connectors are not able to move, or “flex” either up or down, side to side or in other directions, which can lead to serious system complications in that misalignment renders the connecting together of the two circuit boards very difficult, if not impossible. Also, if one connector is misaligned with its opposing mating connector, the mating portions of the connectors' terminals may not mate, thereby deleteriously affecting the performance of the network or router.
High-density connectors typically use pin and box terminal or blade to blade terminal mating arrangements. With these type structures, it is necessary to utilize terminal mating, or contact, portions with reliable lead-ins and alignment features in order to prevent the bending of the terminal contact portions. Bent terminals are a problem in the field of high-density, board to board connectors.
A need therefore exists for a high-density interconnection system that has the capability to move in one and/or two different directions so as to tolerate potential misalignment between opposing circuit board connectors.
A need further exists for a high-density interconnection system including connector assemblies in which the terminal mating portions of the opposing connectors are properly aligned with each other for better mating and have a terminal structure that promotes reliable contact between the opposing terminals.